War of the Alice
by invisibledictator
Summary: A war between the Academy, which Mikan left three years ago, and AAO is starting, and people have to take sides. So what happens when a powerful Mikan returns...as someone else? short chapters. NxM...so REVIEW PLEASE! I'M BEGGING HERE!
1. Beginning

I don't own Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy). This is my first fan fic, so it's not going to be very good. R&R!

Summary: Mikan left the Academy three years ago, with no promise to return. But war between the Academy and AAO is starting, and people have to take sides. So what happens when a changed Mikan returns? MxN.

Mikan, Natsume, etc- 15

Tsubasa and Misaki- 18

Youichi- 8

**The Beginning**

Moonlight played on the stony paths below, as a young man gazed out into the quiet school grounds. There was a knock on his door, and the young man turned, hope in his heart. But it died when he saw his best friend and "son" in the doorway. Who was he expecting to see? Mikan? She was gone; three years of no contact had almost completely wiped her smile off the hearts of the friends she left behind. The only time he saw her smile now was his dreams.

"Daddy?" Youichi said quietly, "Why are you sitting in the dark? Do you want some light?" Natsume lit his fireplace, using his alice to give Youichi some light.

"Natsume-kun," Ruka's voice cut in, "Are you still thinking about her? Three years is more than enough time to get over it. You're 15! Get yourself a girlfriend! I have enough trouble trying to keep Hotaru happy! Geez!"

Youichi smiled happily as his "daddy" let a small chuckle escape. It was true. Hotaru had shrunk into herself when she was told Mikan was missing. Despite Mikan's absence, they were had begun moving on. Ruka and Hotaru had been dating for almost two years. The rest of the class had also begun to pair off, even their fan girls! Natsume, however, was still waiting for someone. He reflected on day she left them. Left him.

_**Flashback**_

Class was just about to start. Mikan, late as usual, came in quietly. Jinno-sensei looked at her as she walked in. His usual permanent scowl faded slightly. "You're late, Sakura. Go to your seat."

"Hai, Jin-Jin-sensei." Everyone stared in shock as the meanest teacher in the school resumed his lesson without further punishment.

"Ohayo Hotaru…Yuu. Good morning Ruka-pyon. Morning Natsume-kun" She whispered softly.

"Wah!" she cried suddenly as she tripped. BANG! Natsume and Ruka got a peek at the underwear of the day. Ruka turn his eyes away and blushed, while Natsume began to laugh. Anna and Nonoko pulled Mikan to her feet.

"Good morning, Anna. Ohayo, Nonoko. Thanks guys!"

"What's with you today, Strawberries?" Natsume teased cruelly, "You look like you died."

By the time he finished, Mikan began to sob. She threw her head on her desk and cried her eyes out. Natsume was shocked. He hadn't meant to make her cry _that_ much! Hotaru hit him with her Baka gun, and Anna and Nonoko glared. Jinno-sensei sighed at this latest disturbance. However, Mikan pulled herself together, and Jinno-sensei gave up on maintaining order when Narumi-sensei, followed by Youichi, walked into the room. As Youichi settled into his usual spot on Natsume's lap, Narumi stood by Mikan.

"It's time to go, Mikan-chan. I have your bags. Are you ready?" Narumi held out the hand not carrying her bags.

"Natsume-kun," a soft, sad voice said above him, "I'm leaving for a while. Can you not corrupt Youichi while I'm gone?"

Natsume felt his heart freeze. "_Going? Going where? Why does Narumi-sensei have her bags? What the hell is going on?_" He refrained from saying any of this outloud of course but managed to say, "Why should I, Polka-dots?"

She gave him a watery smile, her eyes shining with barely held back tears, "My grandpa…died, and I don't know what's going to happen. Youichi, please behave while I'm gone. I'll be back soon. I promise. " She sighed as she rubbed Youichi's hair, a slow smile starting to spring on her face.

"Mikan-chan, let's go!"

"Ah! Hai! I'll miss you, Hotaru. Bye Ruka-pyon!" she chirped as she embraced Ruka and Hotaru, neither fought back. Youichi, who for once wasn't setting his spirits on her, looked like he was going to cry as she hugged him tightly "Goodbye, Natsume…I'll miss you.

"Baka!" He spat, "It's not like you're going to be gone forever. Sheesh."

She leaned in towards him. "Thank you, Natsume. Thank you for everything." And with that, she walked out the door, turning to smile at them with tear-filled eyes.

_**End Flashback**_

"Natsume-kuuunnn!" Suimre shrieked in his ear. "It's time for drill practice!"

Natsume sighed, turned from the window and grabbed his jacket. Drill practice was a more recent addition to the schools' policy. The anti-alice group had declared war on the academy and all other alice users who didn't join them. He glanced out his window again, watching the moonlight, once so peaceful, break into a thousand glimmering razor blades as numerous students began to gather in the courtyard. He said good night to Youichi, and left for practice with Ruka.

Youichi, now 8, missed his "mommy", but expected her to return soon. Besides, everyone was picking sides, and his "mommy's" alice, nullification, would come in handy. He watched Natsume and the others begin training for battle. He sighed softly. Whether he liked it or not, the war had begun.

So, how's that for my first chapter? Please try not to absolutely kill me, and if some of the characters are OOC, let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks to mollykat for proofing this for me, since I asked about 200 times. I'll get working on chapter 2 soon! Review, PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!


	2. You can run

Hey people! I do not own Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice)…and this applies to the ENTIRE STORY…despite the fact it's currently only 2 chapters…he he nervous laugh Okay, now on to the story! (Is it just me or does that seem like a line from an old film….o well….Huston, we are go for launch!)

Special Thanks to the people that reviewed:

blu3.Maria.10

dbzgtfan2004

stooopidblackkitty13

Blueruff23

o.TwiLightDreams.o

lMl i n t chocolate xD

Ju-SanYumeEngel

Mollykat

Now…Seriously…back to the story:

Last Chapter:

_The anti-alice group had declared war on the academy and all other alice users who didn't join them. He glanced out his window again, watching the moonlight, once so peaceful, break into a thousand glimmering razor blades as numerous students began to gather in the courtyard. He said good night to Youichi, and left for practice with Ruka._

_Youichi, now 8, missed his "mommy", but expected her to return soon. Besides, everyone was picking sides, and his "mommy's" alice, nullification, would come in handy. He watched Natsume and the others begin training for battle. He sighed softly. Whether he liked it or not, the war had begun._

**You can run…**

_**Somewhere south of Paris, France**_

"Big Sister! Sister!" a girl screamed, looking for her so-called "big sister". She finally spotted her sister, standing by the orphanage gate, staring at the road, lost in thought.

"Sister! Geez! I've been looking everywhere for you!" the worn out girl exclaimed, pulling her sister's arm, "Let's go! I need to come with me!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Alicia. Sis was kind of spacing out." The teenage girl smiled apologetically. "What do you need?"

"Just come!"

Alicia dragged her sister to the large dining hall, where all the lights were off. The teen reached for the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" around 30 kids shouted when she flipped the light switch. The teen smiled joyfully. She loved the kids she took care of, and they wanted to do something special for her. Alicia grinned cheerfully at her sister's teary eyes. The children proceeded to give the happy 15-year-old a huge party.

"Happy 15th birthday, Sis," Alicia whispered later that night, when she handed her sister a package that had been delivered that morning. The girl opened it.

TO: Mikan Sakura

I know you probably are having a great time, wherever you are,

But this is from your friends, and your daddy. We all miss you very much.

Have a great birthday.

LOVE: Narumi-sensei (a.k.a. Daddy)

Enclosed were two tickets to Japan, and about $1000. Mikan gaped for a moment (cause, just in case you haven't figured it out yet, the "big sister" is Mikan…get it?).

"_Where did he get this money!"_ She thought, _"The Academy uses rabbits, not money. Better question, how did he know where I was?"_ (**Author's note…I don't know how he knew where she was either…but dad's usually know their children's whereabouts…or is that mom's??) **

She bit her lip, a frown creasing her brow. Alicia studied her sister's beautiful face. After three years in the French countryside, Mikan's hair was a beautiful light brown with soft blonde highlights from the sun. Her eyes were the same warm amber, and always looked like they held some deep secret. She wasn't so stupid now, with the ability to copy, steal, and erase alices, and had gotten quite a figure. However, she was still rather clumsy when she was in a hurry. Her smile was almost always there, only her laugh was rarer, which Alicia attributed to her sister's broken heart. She alone knew how much Mikan missed her friends in Japan.

"Well. Putting that problem aside," Mikan sighed, "He gave me two round-trip tickets to Japan. What's your schedule, Alicia? You want to escort your wonderful sister to Japan for a few days?"

Alicia frowned. She didn't want her sister to go back to that school. That would mean she would lose her, her only family. The hope in her sisters eyes shut her up.

"Okay, we can go. But only in a week, cause I have stuff to do." Alicia lied. She didn't want Mikan to leave her so soon.

_**One week later**_

Mikan was busy packing her bags for her first trip back to Japan in three years. She was grinning like crazy and humming a catchy tune. Alicia stood in the doorway, holding back tears. Mikan threw her iPod in her bag and zipped it closed. Mikan looked at her cute 12-year-old sister.

"Hey, Alicia. What's wrong? You aren't scared of flying are you?" Mikan remarked, noticing her sister's pale face.

"Actually, Sis…" Alicia started. She took a deep breath, but never finished her sentence.

"FIRE! The house is on fire!! Mikan!!! Get all the kids out!", the sweaty matron cried from the bottom of the stair case. Mikan smiled at Alicia.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Mikan said as she teleported her sister outside.

The kids were gathered outside as Mikan began to attempt putting out the fire. A man suddenly sprung out from a bush and held a loaded gun to the head of an unsuspecting child. "Mikan!! I know you're here!! Come out or the kid gets it!" he screamed.

The matron began to panic and the kids started screaming. Mikan appeared in-between the orphans and attacker. She frowned, "Ryo? I thought you were in Japan. What's going on?"

Alicia smacked her head. Maybe her sister wasn't so much smarter after all. Mikan grinned suddenly, as she teleported the kid behind her. Ryo aimed the gun at Mikan.

"I don't know if you've heard, but there's a war now." He calmly drawled. "And we want you to join us. So you can either cooperate peacefully, or I can kill you here and now."

Mikan turned and smiled sadly at Alicia, "I'm sorry, little one. I guess we won't go to Japan together after all. Please remember you're the best little sister in the world and I love you, now and forever." (**Yes, it's a little sappy…but it's Mikan…give me a break here!)**

"NO!!" Alicia screamed as Mikan and Ryo disappeared in a flash of light. A small barrier flickered over the two before they disappeared.

Ryo appeared back in Japan, somewhere in downtown Tokyo. Where Mikan was, he had no clue. Ryo grumbled to himself, and called his chauffer, already plotting how to get Mikan once he found her.

_**At the Academy**_

"So. She evaded the Anti-Alice Organization, did she?" a cold voice drawled, "She could be a valuable asset. Don't you agree, Persona?

"Oh yes, headmaster," Persona replied, a touch of impatience in his smooth voice, "May I request how we are to gain her allegiance?"

The headmaster smiled, "First, we have to wait for her to reveal herself. Then, we'll make our move."

Persona and the headmaster chuckled evilly to themselves, enjoying the idea of Mikan on their side of the fight.

"Oh, Persona! If she won't join us…kill her."

Well…that's my grand chapter two. Please R&R. I might not be able to update for a while though because I have a bunch of school projects to do. I'll update when I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Luvs natsumeluvr


	3. But You Can't Hide!

Sheesh! You'd think that since I write such short chapters, I would update all the time. Well…I would if I could, but I can't. You see, I'm working overtime and not getting paid; it's called HOMEWORK! What a pain. I'll update when I can. So yeah!! Chapter three…gulp…this one's probably gonna suck, cause I'm multi-tasking…as long as there are no hard homework questions, it should be half-way decent.

_Last Chapter:_

_Persona and the headmaster chuckled evilly to themselves, enjoying the idea of Mikan on their side of the fight._

"_Oh, Persona! If she won't join us…kill her."_

Now…on to chapter three: **…But you can't hide!**

Mikan hurried down the crowded street. She glanced backward, fear evident on her thin face. She hadn't eaten much in the past few days. Not much time when you're on the run. Faces flashed in her head. She knew she had to be careful. Mikan was aware that the Academy was probably after her, too. Where was she to go?

_**Back at the Academy**_

"Your job tonight is simple. Just capture this alice user, and return here. If you can't capture her, kill her." Persona said, handing a boy, no, a young man, a photograph.

He glanced at it, then stuck it in his back pocket. Persona glanced at his pupil. There was a special prize to steal from under the noses of the AAO tonight. Persona grinned slightly.

"_Poor boy, you don't even know who your prey is tonight. Hopefully you don't kill her. I worked to hard to get her back here!!" _Persona thought.

The young man glared at him, then bounded away into the darkness.

_**Currently hiding in a dark alley**_

"Who's after me this time?" Mikan thought in exasperation. The figure had been trailing her for the past six blocks. She had crept into the alleyway in hopes they'd pass her by. No such luck. She watched the shadow come closer as they approached. She crouched lower to the ground. The shadow stopped less than a yard away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Can we talk?" a tired voice said, "Look. I'm from the Alice Academy, and it's my job to make sure when I return, you come back with me. Now, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way…pick one."

Mikan blinked as a harsh light filled up the alley. She quickly sorted out her options. She need to get away from the AAO, and what better place than the very "home" she left.

She opened her mouth, then closed it again with a snap. No way in hell was she gonna blow her cover now though! She quickly began using some of her stolen alices to weave a disguise. Pink hair, green eyes, taller….

"Look girl! Are you coming with me or not??" the young man suddenly cried, filling the entire area with light.

"Fine," Mikan scowled, "I'll come. But what do I get in exchange?"

The mysterious young man grinned wickedly. Mikan's heart began to pound and her knees felt like she had just run ten miles. He grabbed her arms and began to drag her away. Mikan smiled softly…this was familiar. If he had glanced back, he might have seen the old Mikan under the disguise, but he kept on running, from the danger, from his past, and from his heart. **(_Lol! Guess who??)_**

_**NEXT DAY**_

When Mikan awoke, she was in a strange room she didn't recognize. She heard arguing outside,

"Quit complaining about an easy mission, you fool! Do you want a difficult mission?!?! I tell you to find one girl, and you come back with her! Do you have to make such a fuss? How…Oh, forget it!" a voice thundered.

Mikan grinned despite herself. Persona…he never changed. He had been the only one to know she was leaving. She quickly slumped back onto the bed as Persona walked in with the one who had captured her the night before. She carefully studied Persona. He looked tired, the other guy however. She gasped lightly. It was…NATSUME!!! (**_If you guessed it, good job! If you didn't…good 4 you!)_** Natsume turned toward her and began to walk forward.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I studied the girl's face as I approached the bed. She looked almost innocent, but I had felt her muscles when I grabbed her arm. She looked like…her. Only with a bad hair job and emerald eyes. I didn't care though. There was something wrong about this girl, and I wasn't about to let Persona take her without finding out what it was first.

_**Normal POV**_

"I know you're awake," Natsume murmured in Mikan's ear, "So…" He suddenly grabbed her hair violently and pulled her head back! "Who are you and what is your alice?"

"Hey!" Mikan cried, "Cut it out you jerk! You could just ask like a normal person you know! Geez!"

"Hmm!"

Natsume let go of her hair and stepped back from the bed. Mikan began to rise into sitting position, but Persona coughed quickly as Natsume turned away, slightly pink.

"You might wanna get dressed first, Baka!" Natsume grunted, trying not to make a face.

Mikan blushed brightly, and listened to Persona as she quickly dressed.

"Welcome to the Alice Academy. This will be your new home until you graduate at the age of 18. Blah, Blah, Blah. Natsume will be your guide starting tomorrow. Now, Natsume, leave us. We have business to discuss," Persona grinded out.

Natsume left, slamming the door as he went. Persona shook his head, then turned to the girl, smiling. "So little one, how does it feel to be back?"


	4. Home?

Hey everyone! Sorry if Persona is kinda OOC…I just think he's too cool to be completely evil. Don't worry, you'll understand his attitude in the first chapter later. This might not be too good cause I have a bunch of reports to do. But I'm bored…So yeah!! R&R!! Thanks!!!!

_Last Chapter:_

_Natsume left, slamming the door as he went. Persona shook his head, then turned to the girl, smiling. "So little one, how does it feel to be back?"_

This chapter!! **Home?**

_**Back at the Academy**_

"Hey, Big Brother! How did you know it was me?" Mikan laughed, dropping her disguise.

"I'm your brother. I know you too well for you to fool me that easily! So, did you notice Natsume? He's been only going on really dangerous missions since you left. Are you gonna tell him you're back??" Persona questioned.

"No. Nobody must know I'm back. I might tell daddy, and maybe Jin-Jin sensei, but I don't think anyone else is needs to know" Mikan responded while grabbing an apple and biting in, "I mean, who's gonna care? It's been three years since I left. So, there is no difference in assuming an alias."

"Be careful. The headmaster views you as a tool that can be manipulated to win this war. As far as he knows, Mikan is still out there…" Persona started, "Wait! What's your new name?"

Mikan thought to herself for a moment. "Christina. Christina Yee. I'm half French, half Japanese. How's that?"

Persona smiled softly, "That's fine, Christina. Now, this is your room. Oh, and you should choose your main alice, something strong please, since we cant let it be known you're a multi-alice user. So, classes begin tomorrow. I'll make sure you're in the Dangerous Ability types. Anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, could you see what happened to the orphanage I was staying at in France? I want to make sure Alicia and the other kids weren't hurt." Mikan instructed as she got dressed and climbed out of the huge bed.

"Anything for my little angel. I'll get to work on that right now. Here's some money if you want to go Central Town for some new clothes. Drill practice starts at 7 in the courtyard. Be there." Persona ordered as he left the room.

Mikan looked at her closed door. She never imagined she'd be back here again. Mikan shrugged to herself. She began to sort thorough her closet, all the while thinking of Natsume and her old friends. What would they be like now? Was Alicia okay? Mikan contemplated her not-so-pretty situation while she got dressed in a small, off-white, revealing halter and short denim skirt. She laced up her black high heels and went over to her old clothes, unaware of the young man watching her with suspicion.

_**Natsume's POV**_

Something was wrong about her. That…"Christina". Not to mention I haven't called anyone "Baka" since Mikan left. It hurt too much to even think about what she was doing now. I frowned, I could swear I heard Persona call Christina…Mikan. I shook my head, my heart was just ruling my ears. Besides, Mikan hated Persona. I headed to bed. What a night.

_**Mikan's POV**_

Well, now that I was back at the Academy, I had better start learning about that war. I pulled out a tattered journal from the pocket of my old clothes. I opened up to a new page.

"_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a very long time since I last made an entry. I've been on the run for weeks. Guess what? I'm back at the academy! I saw Natsume and onii-chan again. Natsume has become very good-looking while I was gone. I wonder if he had a girlfriend now? Just as importantly, I hope Alicia is okay. We were more than "sisters", she was the reason I got up every morning, my reason to stay strong. But I'm home now. So how do I tell Hotaru I'm back? Or do I?_

_Luvs,_

_Mikan…a.k.a Christina (he he)_

Like all the other chapters. it's kinda short…I think this story so far sux so I'll try to make it better…please review. Suggestions are appreciated!! Thankx!


	5. New Girl in School

SRY I HAVENT UPDATED RECENTLY…skewl sux! Agree? O…Do I even need a last chapter thing? I don't know…o well….since the last chapter didn't go very far….lets have something happen!

Mikan and Christina are the same person so the names are just going to change depending on if she's talking (unless its someone else's POV), or if someone's talking to her.

Chapter 5- **New Girl In School**

_**Someone's POV**_

I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on my middle school uniform. I made my way to the classroom, pulling out my latest invention as I went. I was a little later than usual, so I ran into Ruka, my boyfriend for going on two years.

"Good Morning, Beautiful!" He smiled at me, kissing my cheek.

"CLICK!"

"HOTARU!!!" he hollered as I glanced emotionlessly at the pink-faced boy.

"How much do you think those obnoxious fan girls will pay for this?" I smirked, while slipping past him, into the already loud classroom. My smirk slipped slightly as I felt the emptiness from the one person missing. I sighed. Who was I to test out my new and improved Baka Gun on? Besides, my baka owed me lots of rabbits. Plus interest!

"Morning, Iami" Natsume sighed as he passed me. Of all the people changed by her departure, even I think he took it the hardest. He'd gotten a lot nicer over the past few years…to his fan girls ultimate joy. His close friends knew he was just doing it in hopes Mikan would be happy when she can home. I still don't know why though.

"Hey Hyuuga…" I grabbed his arm, "Happy 16th." I handed him a small package and went to sit next to Ruka.

"What did you give him?" Ruka hissed. I handed him a camera and glared at him, "Just take pictures."

"WHAT! No way!"

"Do it or I'll sell these pictures of you shirtless and you asleep, only for 50 rabbits per pair."

"Give me those!! FINE! I'll do it. Just don't sell those. Sorry Natsume!" Ruka caved.

I glanced at him. Ho knows, maybe I'm finally over my best friend. 3…2…1…

"This is the pervert's room. He's in Central Town with Youichi, so we decorated his room for his 12th birthday." A cheery voice rang through the classroom, now quiet. A wave of nogelistia unexpectantly washed through me as Natsume closed his eyes in pain before smoothing his face back into its usual mask. Maybe I wasn't over her after all. Ruka sighed heavily, causing me to look at him.

"All he wants is her. And that's the one thing we cant give." Ruka murmured. I frowned. If I was giving up that tape, one of the only things I had left of her, he was paying for it. I nudged Ruka and turned my attention back to Natsume. Maybe he could help pay off his girlfriend's debts. 'click' 'click' 'click' I turned my lens towards my boyfriend. He could pay too. Why not?!

"Class! We have a new student!!" our homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei burst in shouting.

Everyone looked up with hope painfully obvious on their faces. Despite what Natsume thought, the whole class wanted Mikan back. Narumi-sensei hadn't been this happy since Mikan left. We hadn't known until then that she was his adopted daughter. My heart hurt. How much else had I not known?

"She's from France!!" The class lost interest. "Could you all give a warm welcome to…Miss Christina Fujioka."

In walked a beautiful girl, with long strawberry-blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes. I noticed Ruka was star-struck, as were most of the boys. Only Natsume seemed uninterested, but his head was hidden behind his manga. Judging from my dazed boyfriend's reaction to her, I could see a fan club forming then and there. I pulled out a new roll of film and allowed dreams of rabbits to fill my head.

"Hi everyone! I'm Christina Fujioka. Please call me Christina. I'm 15 and my alice is…hard to explain." Christina shot the class a hundred dollar smile, causing the boys to drool. Was I the only one who noticed the pause in there, as if she didn't know what her own alice was?

"Your partner is-" Narumi-sensei began. Ignoring the boys clamoring to be with her, he smiled at the girl with obvious affection. "Natsume." He finished triumphantly.

Everyone, even the new girl was dead quiet for a moment, then screamed, "WHAT!!" Christina gazed innocently at the teacher, who blanched when his eyes met hers.

"Natsume Hyuuga. His alice is fire and he's the only other special star in this class. He can take you to the DA class later."

"NOOOOOOO!!" Sumire shrieked. " Natsume is mine! He's off-limits!"

Her hair burst into flames. She ran out of the room shreking. Christina giggled. Ruka walked over to her and I followed.

"Hi Christina. I'm Ruka and this is my girlfriend, Hotaru." Ruka said. Her smile broadened when Ruka called me his girlfriend. My eyes narrowed suspiciously. She seemed to be really happy about that simple statement. She grinned when she saw Koko hovering behind us.

"What's your alice, Christina?" Koko asked suddenly. Ruka looked surprised. Koko had never needed to ask before, why wasn't her reading this girls mind?

"I have the…life-force alice! I can drain someone's life force and their alice, however, if I drain a person's life, it causes me to suffer from a massive headache until I transfer that life energy elsewhere, like plants of other animals."

We all backed up as she sweat-dropped **anime style**. She laughed guiltly. "Don't worry. I can control it extremely well, but I wear gloves as double protection! So, which one of you is Natsume?"

"I'm Natsume," a pissed voice said behind us. "What do you want?"

Her eyebrows rose at his rude behavior. Ruka quietly explained that he had been hoping she was his girlfriend. She shrugged, a smile flitting across her features. "I want to find the library and my next class. But first I want to find the cafeteria."

"Great. Since Naru left, I'm out too. Have Ruka or Koko show you around. I'll be in a better mood tomorrow, so don't talk to me until then." Natsume said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!!" She cried reaching for his hand to pull him back. She accidently smacked the tape out of his hand. It skittered across the floor.

"Shh! Koko, is he coming? Hotaru, where's your camera? I can't wait to see his face."

"Mikan. Turn around."

"Huh? AHH! Hotaru! Why didn't you tell me he was here! Oh well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATSUME!!"

Natsume leaned over and switched the tape off. Christina rose her eyebrows. "Is it your birthday? Happy 16th Birthday, then."

Natsume stalked out of the room, leaving Ruka and Koko to explain his reaction. "Christina," Ruka said, hugging me, "Natsume's girlfriend who I mentioned before, is a girl named Mikan Sakura. She left the Academy three years ago and we all really miss her. That was her you heard on the tape."

"I hate her!" Sumire burst out! "She takes MY Natsume away, then breaks his heart! She hasn't even called or sent him a letter during the entire time she's been gone.

Christina (aka Mikan) smiled softly. "_Guess they still miss me"_ she thought to herself. I glared at her. Something about her was too familiar for my liking.

_**Later that day- Normal POV**_

"Daddy, I'm glad to be home. And it's nice that you missed me. But DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT?!?!" Mikan shrieked as Narumi began to brush her long blonde-brown hair for the fifth time that hour.

Narumi hadn't let her out of his sight since school had ended. Persona was the same, and Mikan was fed up. Narumi smiled at this daughter's temper.

"Are you going to reveal your true identity to you friends?" Persona asked. Narumi glared at him. He had been about to say the same thing.

"No. What they don't know wont hurt them and if I come back now, I'll just cause more pain. Any news on Alicia?" Mikan replied coldly.

Narumi laughed to himself. She might act smart and tough, but in some ways, she was still the ditz she had been when she was 10. He knew her friends wanted her back, and that she was just scared of her getting hurt.

"Sorry princess," Narumi shrugged, "She went missing just after you left, but if the AAO had her, we would know. We'll keep an eye out for her. Okay?"

"Sure," Mikan sighed as she walked into her bathroom. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night, precious. It's good to have you home."

So…how's that for a long-overdue chapter? REVIEW PLEASE!!! I need critisim and advice! SO REVIEW!!...please. lol! Luvs! I'll try to b faster about the next chapter. So yeah! Ttyl!


	6. Apology

SORRY PEOPLE!! I have finals coming up (tear tear)..so I know its been a while since I last updated (sorry, SoRrY, SORRY!!!!) but I'll update either this week or the next…probably next….THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT…and if you wanna send me a message with ideas, or just complaints (I like them….cause I yell back!!), or even complements(my fave!) I'd be delighted!! So sorry…thanks…and please review when I finally get my act together!! Thank You!!


	7. Who lied?

-1It had been around two months since Christina had joined their class. Her calming attitude and soft smiles had made her very popular. She was often seen aiding Hotaru in blackmailing Ruka and Natsume. She was a pretty good photographer. Together, the girls made tons of money.

Youichi walked into class one day, while Ruka, Christina, and Hotaru were arguing over the latest roll of photos. Natsume was staring at Christina with an emotionless expression.

"Give me those photos!" Ruka hollered

Youichi sat down on Natsume's lap and the fire-caster's face softened.

"Hotaru. These look really good. Can we raise the prices?" Christina said, ignoring Ruka's screams. Hotaru nodded, took the pictures, and left with Ruka chasing her on a small pony. Christina smiled sadly, not noticing Youichi and Natsume were watching.

"Who's the hag?" Youichi finally spoke. He wasn't friendly to people he didn't know.

"She's the new girl." Natsume muttered, he felt uncomfortable around her for some reason. He didn't know why though.

"I am neither that new, nor a hag! Honestly, Natsume! Haven't you taught that kid manners yet?" Christina snapped, glaring furiously. Natsume narrowed his eyes in response.

"Hm. What's up, Youichi?" Natsume returned his attention to his cute son.

Youichi released his demons at the girl who yelped and curled into a ball. "We have a new girl. She's different."

Natsume looked at Christina, who was obviously listening. He picked up Youichi and left.

Mikan sighed when he left. She removed her disguise and slumped into a seat. The lights went out and doors closed, and she still slept.

_**Meanwhile**_

"What's so special about this new girl?"

"Dad! She's from France!"

"So…"

"Her first question was, "Is Mikan Sakura here?"

Silence greeted this news.

"What's her name?"

"Alicia Sakura. She claims Mikan and Narumi adopted her!"

"Let's tell the others."

The duo looked all over the school and found their friends seated casually under a tree by a small lake. Natsume repeated what Youichi had told him. Naturally, the others were shocked…

"Mikan? She claims to know Mikan?" Ruka repeated, not quite able to take it all in.

"France…" Yuu murmured, "Why is France so familiar?"

"Hey!" a certain pink-haired girl **_(Remember Mikan is currently in disguise, with PINK hair) _**said as she walked over to the gang. "What's up?"

Silence…

Koko grabbed the girl's hand quickly, "Did you know someone named Mikan Sakura while you were in France?"

Christina looked startled, "Mikan Sakura…" her voice faded away as she glanced at the expectant and hopeful faces of her friends. Hotaru just tinkered with her new invention, not even glancing up.

"_She doesn't even care!" _Mikan thought angrily,_" Oh well, it isn't like I'm going to tell her anyway."_

"Sorry," Mikan/Christina lied, "I never met a girl with that name in France. Maybe she transferred out of our academy or something?"

Everyone slumped and Christina grimaced. "I'm sorry. Why did you ask?"

Youichi kicked Christina in the shins.

"OUCH!" She exclaimed in surprise, "What was that for?"

"You lie. Or she lies. One of you lied to me and I don't like it." He said.

Mikan blinked, "Who lied?"

"You, Mikan." Hotaru quietly interjected.


	8. Hour of Truth

Sorry it's taken me so long to write up a new chapter. I've been extremely busy, and I'd sorta lost track of time. A big thanks to dastunninglitoanjo who finally reminded me that I was slacking and got me back to work. Thanks to all my reviewers, and again…SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Okay guys," Christina said nervously, "Joke's over. What are you talking about?"

"Simple." Hotaru sighed, "You are Mikan."

"Look!" Mikan retorted, "This really isn't funny! You don't think I'm that girl, right Yuu?"

Yuu smiled at her, his eyes blank, "Of course not, Christina. Hotaru is just guessing. Okay?"

"See," Christina exclaimed, "He doesn't think so. Now, can we stop fooling around and go eat dinner. I'm starved."

"Sure." Ruka laughed, "Let's go."

"Awesome Ruka-pyo---…Race you!" Christina corrected herself. The friends exchanged looks, then followed Christina to dinner.

Later that night, Mikan collapsed on her bed, exhausted.

"You're going to have to tell them soon," Persona chided her, "You're draining your power too fast by keeping up this disguise all day long. What if you need a sudden burst of power…you'll be all tapped out!"

Christina sighed, "Who cares? I'm not using most of my power anyway. Where's dad tonight?"

"Narumi wasn't able to make it."

"Fine. Do you want to verse me in Halo 2?"

"You're going down, Squirt!"

_**The next Day**_

Mikan was in her room, brushing her hair on her bed, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled, not paying attention.

"Hey. We were just wondering if you wanted to come to Central Town with us." Koko spoke up from the doorway.

Mikan lay back, so that her head faced the door, upside down. "Great idea. Are there good blackmail opportunities today, Hotaru?" She was secretly hoping that they had forgotten about yesterday...and from the looks on the faces at the door, Mikan was in luck.

Hotaru held up her camera in response to Mikan's question.

"Perfect!" Mikan grinned, and she rolled backwards off the bed and grabbed her camera.

_**At Central Town**_

"Woah!" It's even bigger-" Hotaru glanced at her, "- then the one in France!" Mikan quickly finished.

Natsume smirked at Youichi, who glanced at Mikan.

"So Christina, what was it like in France?" Ruka asked innocently. Yesterday's conversation was still fresh in everyone's mind, even though they kept their interest from their faces. Yuu's defense of Christina had been too well timed and he didn't even remember what he said. Besides, he agreed with Hotaru.

"It was fine. All schools are the same right! Oh! Fluff puffs!! I'll be right back!!" Christina yelled as she ran off.

"I didn't know they had fluff puffs in France." Koko murmured in surprise.

"They don't." Hotaru remembered. "That's one of the reasons I know she's lying. The other is that I hacked into the French Academy's database and haven't found a record of any of the girls, and that includes Mikan and her sister."

"So where can we find this sister of her's, cause she might know what Mikan looks like in disguise." Yuu thought outloud.

"That's her." Youichi spoke up, pointing to a petit blonde girl walking with Mr. Narumi.

"That was easy" Ruka sweat-dropped.

"Oh my Gawd!!" Sumire yelled, "Isn't that Ryo?"

Ryo was aboard a helicopter, hovering above the academy grounds.

"You can run, my little Miss Sakura, but you cant hide from me forever." He cried, leaping down onto the ground. Everyone backed up.

"Ah." Ryo sighed, "If it isn't the little brat with the barrier alice. I remember you. You stopped me from using the children in France." He was looking at Mikan's little sister.

"I hope you don't mind if I use you to get your sister."

"Go away Ryo," Mr. Narumi stood in front of the little girl, "Leave Alicia and Mikan alone."

"Alicia," Persona cut in, "Go find your sister. She's in her usual outfit. Hurry."

Alicia nodded, and ran off. Christina had made her way back to the gang.

"Who are they?" She hissed.

"They are the Anti-Alice Organization. We're currently at war with them, but we quit having drills just before you came." Anna whispered back.

"Oh." Christina looked insecure.

"Get them!!!" Ryo commanded. Hundreds of Anti-Alice men jumped from helicopters to the ground, most of them aiming for Persona. Natsume began to usher students away from the battleground. These men were out of their league.

"Gottcha!" Ryo hissed to himself, as he grabbed Alicia's arm.

"Sissy!!!!!" She shrieked, scared and missing her big sister.

Christina wirled around, "Alicia!"

She ran towards the battle, and all her friends watched her go. Mikan dropped her disguise as she ran, calling up fire and water to attack Ryo and the various helicopters.

The results were chaos. Helicopters were burnt, exploded, crushed by unexplainable gravitational forces, drowned, frozen, vanished, and all sorts of unpleasant things befell the cursed occupants. Mikan was heartless in her destruction, desperately trying to rescue her little sister.

"Mikan!!" Alicia screamed again, "Help me!"

"I'm coming," Mikan hollered back, running a little faster.

Ryo looked Mikan dead in the eyes, as……

HE HE! I thought I'd leave you in suspense…well… PLEASE POST SOME REVIEWS BECAUSE I NEED A NEW ENDING TO THIS STORY…MINE BOMBED OUT BY CHAPTER TWO. Luvssssssssssssssss!


	9. Attack!

Last chapter:

"Mikan!!" Alicia screamed again, "Help me!"

"I'm coming," Mikan hollered back, running a little faster.

Ryo looked Mikan dead in the eyes, as……

Chapter 9: Finally!

I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update for what…7 months? I was busy with school and then was just too lazy to update. Completely my fault. But I will get my act together and finish this story and Model Revenge this year. Sorry again!

…she fired a spiraling bolt of lightning at him. Mark, the dude with the barrier-alice, blocked the shot. Bolt after bolt kept Ryo from moving an inch, lest she actually hit him.

"Holy Cow (**No insult to anyone who likes cows**)!" he muttured to himself, "She was supposed to surrender! Why is she still fighting? This brat is so screwed up!"

Alicia had stopped fighting him…she was finding it hard to restrain her laughter. _"This guy's nuts. He talks to himself. _**(Author: HEY! I talk to myself too! everyone blinks, crickets chirp…ANYWAY!)**_ Please help me Mikan! Wait, why am I so helpless? This author sucks! _**(Author bows proudly)**_**"**_

Narumi was still battling all of Ryo's pawns and getting really annoyed. He was no knight, nor a rook, or bishop. Persona edged away as Narumi pulled out his bean whip and began swinging it. By Jove, He was a cowboy! (**Author hands him a straw hat, boots, and an old cowboy costume)**

**Yes…im sugar high…and really creeped out. I don't usually write this crazy. **

_**This is the real story…above was just me going nuts…sorry (I've said that like 4 times already!)**_

A small rope descended from one of the few remaining helicopters. Grabbing hold, Ryo was pulled up. Mikan, using her flight alice, shot up after him, seemingly oblivious to the bullets and alices firing at her. Natsume and company we finally comng out of the shock of realizing they were right. Natsume began to burn and attack the remaining men. Yuu created illusions while Hotaru began firing her dreaded Baka Gun. Ruka called on lions and bears from the nearby Northern Forest. Youichi, of course, let his demons take care of everyone he could see.

Mikan, however, was oblivious to the aid. All attention was focused on the man holding her precious sister. Fire blazed in her eyes and the air around her swirled ominously. The normally sweet girl was the devil incarnate when people she loved were in trouble. Persona managed to get rid of the men swarming around him. Narumi joined him and went to help their favorite girls.

"Mikan…can I help?" Narumi said softly, knowing Mikan wasn't thinking about anyone else yet.

"Huh?? Oh, daddy! Yeah, sure…do what you want." Mikan replied absentmindly. Narumi began to charm the men protecting Ryo while Person went to take care of the men flying the helicopter.

"Sir! If you don't get up here, we wont make it out alive! Hurry!" a soldier yelled from the copter.

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Ryo spat bitterly. Mikan rose her eyebrows.

"And I thought Natusme used to be angry…" she muttered.

"Let's go get your sister, Polka-dots." A cold voice said from behind her. "We'll talk when we finish this."

Mikan gulped. That was one conversation she was NOT looking forward to.

"Ha-Hai" She stammered, as they started looking for a way to disable the attack without injuring any more students of Alicia. Ryo, meanwhile had begun to climb the anti-alice rope. Mikan tried to burn it, but to no avail. Apparently, anti-alice was more than just a title. Alicia began to struggle. Who said she was helpless?!

"Careful!" Narumi cautioned, glancing up at the younger of his two daughters.

"Alicia!" Mikan screamed as Ryo's grip on her sister slipped.

Demons began to spiral around the man flying the copter, as his co-pilot tired to fight Persona. The man paled, passing out due to the immense pressure and fear from the angry demons cast by one furious Youichi.

"Leave my mommy and sister alone!" he hollered bravely.

"No!" Mikan screamed as the copter suddenly shot out of control.

The crash shook the earth, all the fighters stopping to stare as flames began to fly from the wreck somewhere in the Northern Forest. Mikan began to run.

"Let's go. She's gonna need help." Hotaru said, trying not to show her relief that Mikan was, so far, okay. Ruka got on a nearby lion while his friends found other animals and Hotaru got on her duck scooter. Natsume hoisted Youichi on his back and began to run the same direction Mikan had gone. What awaited them, nobody knew.

Ok….so how was that for a rather pathetic return? I promise to TRY to update soon. Suggestions welcome. Ending this chapter or next. Schoolwork is getting really bad, so I'll do what I can to stay on task. Thanks and, once again, sorry.


End file.
